A crazy trip's friends
by CarTu3105
Summary: Este es la historia de un grupo de amigas que se van de viaje a Europa para Estudios pero tres de ellas son secuestrada para convertirlas en vampiros unirlas al ejercito de Corea del Norte. Pero ellas se escapan y se encuentran con tres chicos, son los de Super junior. los cuales las llevaran a la guarida donde tienen protegidas a las bandas de KPOP. y ahí comienza su gran aventura


Prologo

Estábamos muy interesadas en unos cursos que incluían un viaje por Europa y todas nos juntamos para poder entrar en él, dónde irían chicos de aproximadamente nuestra edad; el único problema es que era en Europa; nosotras solas allá. Pero de tanto insistir nuestros padres aceptaron

Unos semanas después… Ya abordando el avión solo pensaba en descansar, mi puesto había quedado un poco atrás que el de las demás pero eso me garantizaba que dormiría bien. Ellas se sentaron y yo arregle mis cosas en el compartimento de arriba y me tire a dormir en mi haciendo cuando de repente alguien me llamaba y me movía el hombro pese q era una azafata pero para mi sorpresa era un muchacho alto de piel blanca y cabello negro que me hablaba. El estaba intentando despertarme para que le diera su puesto.

Por otra parte las demás discutían… Ashley escuchaba y se reía por lo bajo viendo la pelea sin sentido que tenían las demás, hasta que una voz la distrajo.

Xx: porque te ríes sola? Vamos dime, estoy aburrido y solo puedo hablar contigo

Ash: bien de qué quieres hablar

Xx: cuál es tu nombre?

Ash: Ashley y el tuyo es…?

Xx: te interesa?

Ash: si te dije el mío obvio que Si!

Señor: shuuu! Niños cállense

Xx: si bajaremos la voz no hay problema

Ash: y bien me dirás o es que no tienes- dijo en tono sarcástico

Xx: no lo se tengo amnesia

Xx2: Eidan deja de pelear con esa tipa- grito un muchacho desde atrás

Ash: disculpa no me llamo tipa, tengo nombre y… te llamas Eidan?

Ash y eidan discutieron hasta quedar dormidos pero el resto no se percato de eso ya que también discutían otra cosa. La conversación era mas amena en cuanto habansaba hasta que una asafata nos pidió que hiciéramos silencio y nos sentaramos correctamente. Y natu al instante vio a ash y eidan dormidos… Todas hacíamos lo que queríamos pero haciendo silencio ya sea escuchar música o dormir. Asi el tiempo se paso volando y en un abrir y serrar de ojos estabamios aterrizando. Y como Ashley seguía dormida, eidan el chico con el que ella hablaba se ofrecio a esperarla para después llevarla con nosotras.

Narra Eidan

Ellas conversaban con nosotros muy inocentemente, excepto unas cuantas que estaban más interesadas en hablan entre ellas que con nosotros y una en especial que parecía incomoda con nuestra presencia.

Todo lo que pudimos investigar sobre ellas fue que estaban ahí por un cursos aunque no sabía porque si la mayoría hablaba bien el idioma. Y lo que eran mejo eran de un país pequeño y no se haría tanto escándalo por ellas.

Narra: general

Todas entraron de una vez a los cuarto porque estaban muy cansadas antes de ir a la cena que habían organizado el programa.

Ashley quien no podía quedarse quieta apuro a su compañera (Erika) para que salieran rápido y bajar al lobby rápido sin esperar a las demás pero para su sorpresa ya estaba abajo unas cuantas, solo faltaban roxy y Angie.

Las 3 que estaban ahí estaban divirtiéndose y molestando a natu

Natu: amargada

Tenshi: no lo soy!

Cmen: *risa* tenshi no eran tan malos, porque no te agradan?

Natu: si, no lo eran

Tenshi: Carmen como lo sabes si te la pasaste hablando con natu tonterías… y natu estas defendiéndolos desde hace rato. Acaso te guste uno?

Natu: no...

Anna: uh! El de ojos azules, no? Como se llamaba?

Natu: no, de que hablan trio de mal pensadas no me gusta ninguno

Todas: claro!

Cmen: hay! Admítelo ya. Te guste ese chico de ojos azules, sé que te gustan ese tipo de ojos.

Ash: se llama jasper

Tenshi: si, ese tal jasper te gusta!

Nat: que no! Tienes alguna prueba para estar tan segura

Cmen: oigan no tienen hambre podemos ir ya

Anna: no, aun no… o si, ya están entrando

La comida que ofrecían era muy rica, y sobre todo estábamos todas juntas. Hasta que llegaron los chicos y estábamos bastante incomodos. Tenshi solo se fue sin decir nada y Ashley fue tras ella para hablar pero regreso enseguida algo triste.

Cmen: y tenshi?

Ash: subio a su cuarto

Anna: ah, oye siéntate; yo iré a hablar con ella. Tal vez me haga caso a mí. Permiso

Ash: ah, jasper si no te molesta me gusta sentarme en la esquina

Jas: No hay problema- Este se corrió una silla quedando junto a natu

Natu: anna yo te acompaño

Anna: no, yo puedo ir sola

Natu: no te estaba preguntando -Carmen se reía a carcajadas y asusto a jasper

Mientras tanto anna se reia de natu y esta ultima la miraba con ojitos de cachorro preguntándole porque se burlaba de ella. Cuando abrí la puerta ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de tenshi; anna toco la puerta y luego de un rato tenshi abrió y se sorprendio de vernos pero seguía seria. Ella no quiso hablar al inicion pero poco después solo nos conto y luego estuvimos hablando sobre otras cosas para convencerla de bajar e ir a comer un poco. Cuando llegamos al restaurante vimos que ellos seguían allí asi que buscamos otra mesa.

Narra Ash

Afuera vi una silla y me sente allí para intentar calmarme pero mis lágrimas me traicionaron y no contuve mas el llanto. Al rato me hice la fuerte porque escuche las voces de los chicos y no quería que me vieran llorar. Segundos después, al no escuchar sus voces, me voltee y ver a jasper detrás de mí que me asusto un poco

Jas: oh, lo lamento. No quise asustarte -su expresión cambio al ver que estaba llorando- que te pasa?

Ash: pues nada…

Jas: segura? Y por que estabas llorando?

Ash: por nada en serio. Por qué viniste tú?

Jas: no tengo razón alguna, solo quería pensar y como te vi aquí sola… quise venir a acompañarte. Se puede? -señalando la silla

Ash: si, si puedes

Él se sentó en el espacio desocupado de la silla tarareando una canción que no conocía, yo intentaba contener las lágrimas pero falle y comencé a llorar; al verme llorando se acercó y seco mis lágrimas con sus manos

Jas: oye puedes confiar en mí. Qué te pasa?

Ash: no es complicado

Jas: oye me parece que es por nosotros, no?

Ash: tenshi… más bien

Jas: Um?! No sabía que causáramos tantos problemas y… que ahí de natu, ellas también?

Ash: no sé, porque preguntas?

Jas: nada no importa

Ash: lo preguntas por lo de hace un rato… um no se *risa*

Jas: qué? Bueno, no importa aunque sea te hice reír

Ash: oye cuando llegaste parecía que querías preguntarme algo. Que era?

Jas: ah eso, es que estabas triste y no quiero molestarte con eso

Ash: no ya estoy bien. Dime que ibas a preguntar?

Jas: es Natu… no sé cómo…?

Ash: natu? Enserio no me lo imaginaba

Jas: por qué no? *risa*

Ash: no sé y por qué no la invitas ya? – el volteo y estaban todas en el lobby hablando- vamos

Jas: no!

Ash: si, ya!

Ashley lo agarró del brazo y corrimos hacia el lobby. Después fue con natu a hablar con ella y por alguna razón las dos rieron al verme en el lobby.

En segundos la mayoría se había ido excepto Ashley y natu que caminaban hacia donde estaba, al llegar Ashley dijo que iríamos los tres a recorrer parís no era que no me gustaba la idea pero era algo incómodo. Salimos y Ashley recordó que tenía algo que hacer, pero nos dije que nosotros fuéramos solos y se fue corriendo al ascensor; natu no parecía cómoda con la idea e iba a irse pero no quería que se fuera…

Natu: am? Esto

Jas: oye no! No te vayas…

Natu: qué?

Jas: ah? No te gustaría ir a caminar

Natu: pero… -estaba insegura pero hablo muy tranquila- a dónde?

Jas: ah?! Donde quieras… o solo vamos a caminar

Natu: bueno…

Ella aunque había accedido no parecía querer estar conmigo asi que intente hablarle mientras caminábamos sin rumbo alguno, y poco a poco nos hicimos amigos. Ella sin importarle mucho que estuviera con ella miraba a su alrededor.

Caminamos hasta la torre Eiffel, ella me animo a subir y no podía decirle que no a su carita tan tierna. De subida había mucha gente que nos empojaban, en una de esos la empujaron contra mi quedando frente a frente por un segundo y ella se alejó; al rato salimos .

Estábamos en la parte más alta Natu que al fin se había detenido mirando el panorama algo melancólica y distraída la sujete por la cintura.

Natu: ah?!

Jas: en que piensas?

Natu: nada solo miraba lo hermosa que es la ciudad

Jas: si, lo es

Natu: aunque hace un poco de frio

Jas: en serio, quieres vajar ya?

Natu: no se, tu?

Jas: no tienes que preocuparte por eso, bajemos.

Al ver que el ascensor hiba lleno no nos dejaron pasar y no tenia ganas de esperar asi que quería ver si natu se atrevia a hacer una carrera y me sorprendio que aya respondido gustosa. Ambos corríamos escalera abajo y ella yebaba la delantera y por mucho, me daba la impresión de que tenia mejores condiciones que yo que entrenaba a diario. Pero por lo menos tenia la delicadeza de esperarme cuando estaba bastante lejos, por lo que aprobeche una de esas pausas para distraerla e intentar rebasarla.

Jas: natu?

Natu: que?-ella hiba bajando de espaldas escalon por escalon mientras me contestaba

Jas: wao! Eres bastante rápida-mi respiración era pesada por el cansancio pero ella no mostraba cansancio alguno ni siquiera por lo tarde que era

Natu: *risa*

Cunado paresio distraída por el comentario empese a correr de nuevo pero ahorra hibamos a la par, y no duro mucho esa ventaja porque ella saltaba barios escalones y me volvió a rebasar y al final me gano.

Un grupo de personas que habían bajado por el acensor ahora hiban tras nosotros y murmoraban cosas como: ´´miralos que linda pareja´´, al oírlo solo nos reimos por lo vajoy esperamos a que se fuerantodos para salir.

La tome de la mano caminamos por bastante tiempo, sin darnos cuenta de que tantarde era solo seguíamos hasta que llegar al arco del triunfo; vimos a un grupo de hombres sentados al pie de la estructura tocando música y gente bailando cerca de ahí.

La aserque a mi e intente bailar pero poco después solo se recostó de mi pecho y la acunaba entre mis brazos; estuvimos asi por un largo rato hasta que vi a eidan a lo lejos, eso me indicaba que teníamos que irnos antes de que se le ocurriera acercarse a ella. la aleje con suabidad y nos dirigimos rápido al hotel.

Cuando llegamos al hotel aun no quería dejarla ir. Asi que la sujete por la cintura para acercarla a mi y quedamos casi a sentimetros pero me aleje de al ver a eidan entrar al hotel; la solte y entramos luego de unrato después que el. La volvi a agarrar ahora por el brazo y camine despasio hasta un sillón que había en el loby.

jas: oye te divertiste?

Natu: si!... a donde me llevas ahora?

Jas: umm?- mire hacia atrás y eataba junto al sillón asi que me sente: la jale pro el brazo para que estuviera mas cerca- aki!

Natu: y es que no me dejaras irme?

Jas: no! No quiero que te vallas

Natu: *risa* ok

Ella lo dudo un poco pero con tanto sueño desidio solo sentarse entre mis piernas y hablar un rato, ella me estaba preguntando sobre mi familia y no sabia que responderle porque hacia mucho que no los veía; pero al ver a eidan me detuve y deje que se fuera. Al rato me arrastre y me acosté sobre el brazo del sillón y ella gateo infantilmente hacia mi y volvió a acostarse entre mis piernas, con sus piernas sobre una de las mías y yo acurruqué su cabeza en mi cuello y la mía sobre la de él.

Ella bajó sus bazos de mi cuello y uno lo puso en mi cintura, abrazándome y el otro en el pecho.

Narra carmen

Sali corriendo de nuevo al cuarto de anna y tenshi, y ash me seguía preocupada por algo e intentaba que no les habisara; pero me safe como pude y toque su puerta como tambor y ambas abrieron. Tenshi estaba enojada por el escandalo y, roxy y Angie también se despertaron, pero se preocuparon al oir que natu no aparecía. Todas bajamos al loby y nos encontramos a eidan y a dos de sus amigos, con excepción de uno.

Erik: oh! Roxy, mira!

Angie: la linda pareja se reencuentra *risa*

Roxy: oigan no molesten…

Anna: cálmense! Calma pueblo! Um!? Eidan has visto a natu?

Ei: pues, no. por que?

Anna: ah bueno gracias!

Eri-k: oigan les molesta si pregunto donde esta…-lo pensó un poco antes de decir su nombre- jasper?

Ei: es una gran pregunta, … no se!

Tenshi: ni natu ni el están aki?

Erik: uhi! Que estarán haciendo esos dos?

Mientras ellos hablaban yo fui a preguntarle a la recepcionista si la había visto cunado los vi a ambos dormidos en el sillón, estaban muy tranquilos abrasados. Yo comencé un escándalo pero me tape la boca al ver que jasper se despertó y todos fueron a ver qué era lo que me emocionaba.

Ren: ahí! que lindos*flash*- jasper se despertó al instante en que escucho el flash y natu tambien

Jas: que haces?

Roxy: ok! Ya encontramos a la parejita. Nos podemos ir a comer!?

Ren: si, tengo hambre!

Jas: y cuando no?- aun seguía enojado por la foto- quiero que borres eso!

Natu aun después de tanto ruido segui un poco dormida en sima de jasper y este la intentaba despertar, aunque el seguía acostado y algo adormecido. Cunado natu al fin despertó se levantaron y subieron al elevador susurrando se algo que Ashley y yo intentábamos escuchar.

Narra natu

Sin poner mucha atención a Carmen salí casi corriendo del cuarto hacia el ascensor con ella pisándome los tobillos regañándome como si fuese mi mama aunque daba risa que sus preguntas se desviaban mucho del tema del que hablaba en un principio.

Yo tenía mucha hambre ya que no había querido comer anoche, asi que me dirigui enseguida al restaurante ayi Carmen se desbanecio y regreson al rato con un plata repleto de comida para hablarme pero volvió a irse para buscar una mesa, yo seguía sin ver algo que me llamara la atención. Cuando jasper llego en silencio y me abraso por la espalda

Natu: oye me has asustado

Jas: asi que aun no queres comer?

Natu: bien comeré… de lo que tu escojas

Jas: y piensas que te dejare comer de mi plato- ella asintió con tanta ternura que derretiría a cualquiera-bien como digas. Espérame con tu amiguita Carmen

Natu: Mm!* hace pucheros*

Jas: que linda. Espérame, si?

Natu: ok

Yo me fui a sentar y Carmen que había visto todo sin perderse un detalle me miraba con una cara picara

Cmen: wou! Ustedes son…

Natu: no!

Cmen: si claro me creeré ese cuento. Primero los encuentro durmiendo juntos y ahora eso…

Jas: solo tal vez… -puso el plato en la mesa- Oye tienes que comer

natu: pero no tengo hambre. Que ahora te crees mi papa?

Jas: No, gracias a Dios no lo soy.

Natu: pero no me gusta!

Cmen: natu es bastante mañosa si a comida se refiere

Jas: *se rie* eres peor que un niño pequeño -este cogió un poco de la comida y se la llevo a la boca

Cmen: oh! Que ternuritas!

Jas: y?-natu se encogió de hombros al parecer si estaba bueno

Después de haber estado molestando por todo, Carmen se fue a ver qué hacían los demás en la otra mesa.

Narra eidan

Ei: hola que haces jas?

Jas: hola –estaba muy entretenido que ni le importo que yo haya llegado- auh! Come ya

Natu: ya no tengo hambre!

Ei: ahí entonces es cierto que el amor los atonta

Cmen: si eso parece?

Ei: ah?! Jas puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Jas: tiene que ser ahora?

Ei: si, ahora.

El no dijo nada y solo me siguió al estacionamiento, pero nada contento

Jas: bien dime qué quieres

Ei: no mucho… que le has dicho a tu noviecita?

Jas: nada, no eh dicho nada, pero… porque lo preguntas?

Ei: porque están sospechando y ella es una

Jas: y como lo sabes?

Ei: anoche kiato las estaba espiando. Ellas saben mucho…

Jas: …y eso significa que hay que adelantar todo, no?- me encogí de hombros- tiene que ser mañana en medio del concurso

Ei: estas seguro?

Jas: si

Ei: bien, como tú no te opones lo haremos mañana.

Sin decir nada regresamos al hotel, donde estaban las chicas inundando a Natu de preguntas. Las preguntas no tenían fin, empezaban a enojar a jasper y este al ver que Natu estaba muy cohibida por la situación. Jasper la jalo por un brazo para luego rodearla con sus brazos y sacarla de ahí. Luego de eso todos se fueron por su lado y el resto de la mañana transcurrió bastante tranquila.

Narración general

Al día siguiente en el programa anunciaron que habría que hacer la segunda prueba, a la cual solo llamaron a algunos chicos entre ellos estaban Erika, Ash, Carmen y Tenshi; llevaron a los seleccionados a un cuarto, dejándonos a todos en suspenso. Y para q el tiempo pasara más rápido Angie, Roxy, Natu y Anna apostaban en quien les parecía que ganaría primer premio.

Dejaron de apostar al ver a una mujer del programa salir a dar un discurso antes de decir quiénes eran los ganadores; algunos se quejaban por lo bajo porque querían saber quiénes habían ganado y otros simplemente no ponían atención entre esos estaban anna y Angie que estaban viendo como jasper se le acercaba a Natu por la espalda mientras esta estaba muy distraída en su juego de DS, jasper apareció detrás de ella dándole un abraso.

Jas: hola, enana-le da un beso en la mejilla

Natu: hola, no soy enana tu eres solo un poco más alto que yo

Jas: no importa- la vuelve a besar- eres mi enana. *Susurrando*por favor no … hagas nada, si?

La mujer termino de hablar y los chicos que habían ido a la prueba estaban reuniéndose cada uno con su grupo, cuando por sorpresa las luces se apagaron unos segundos y al prenderse de nuevo jasper se había ido. Y varios hombre uniformados llegaron con armas, amordazaron a todos mientras otro se acercaban a algunos de los chicos que habían estado en la prueba para dormirlos con alguna sustancia, entre los q estaban agarrando estaban Carmen, Erika, Tenshi y a Ash, pero a esta última no la durmieron solo a jalaron por un brazo hacia la puerta principal.

Al verlo, Roxy y Natu, se escabulleron entre la gente y salieron tras Ash. Iban corriendo detrás de ese hombre en total silencio para que no nos descubriera y lo logramos hasta que se paró junto a una puerta de la azotea. Luego se escucharon unos pasos en pisos inferiores y Roxy al ver que el hombre volvió a alzar en brazos a Ash, esta se abalanzó sobre ellos haciendo q el hombre soltara Ash y empujara a ambas contra una pared dejando las inconscientes y luego se giró en redondo para sujetar a Natu que hiso lo mismo que Roxy, solo que momentos después de ver como la dejaba inconscientes en el suelo. Este la sujeto por los hombres muy fuerte mente, le dio una vuelta sujetando la con fuerza contra su pecho y asestándole un golpe en la nuca y callo dormida en su brazo. Otros de los hombres que estaban en la sala llegaron y a falta de tiempo se llevaron a la que ya tenía en brazos

Narra Tenshi

Horas más tarde empezamos a despertar, la mayoría, otros al parecer los golpes fueron muy fuertes y los hombres del helicóptero se empezaron a preocupar pensando que los habían matado.

Así que uno de ellos se quito el pasamontañas dejando expuesto su joven rostro que era como uno años mayor que yo o al menos así se veía, y les hacia un examen rutinario medico buscando su pulso y cosas así. Natu y Carmen fueron las ultimas en ser atendidas, a la primera le costó encontrar su pulso así que puso su oído en su pecho permitiéndole escuchar su corazón palpitante; Natu por otro lado justo cuando el iba hacia ella estaba despertando pero se le dificulto incorporarse por un golpe que recibió en la nuca.

Así que con ayuda del muchacho se sentó en la camilla algo aturdida y se sorprendió al ver donde estaba, y en ese preciso momento otro de los hombres se le acerco con recelo y muy molesto al parecer por la deliberada forma en que el chico se comporto.

Luego volvió con Carmen para ahora intentar despertarla con un medicamento…

Xx: ya! Jafet, que le vas a hacer?-dijo ahora hablando en ingles

Jaf: le voy a poner un suero para despertarla ya que por sí sola no lo hace

Xx: que hay de esa otra? Ya despertó pero la dejaste hay sentada

Jaf: déjala, ya han hecho suficiente

Xx: a que te refieres?-estaba cada vez más molesto

Jaf: que por la culpa de ustedes animales, que no saben comportarse, tiene una contusión por suerte no ha quedado parapléjica y además un hombro dislocado

Xx: bien… lo del hombro se resuelve rápido-se trono los dedos con fuerza

Jaf: no! Yo lo hare con mas delicadeza que tu

Jafet inyecto a Carmen y la dejo para que hiciese efecto y se puso en pie observando al enojado guardia para luego darle la espalda e ir con Natu para

Narración general…

Todos estaban con la incertidumbre escrita en el rostro, se mantuvieron inquietos por lo que alertaba a los guardias pero en completo silencio el que se atrevía a decir algo uno de los guardias le amenazaba con tirarlo

Al día siguiente en el aterrizaje nos esposaron para luego sacarnos del helicóptero encaminarlos a lo que parecía una base militar.

Adentro había un señor ya mayor vestido muy formal mente que observaba a cada uno curioso por su botín que había apenas extraído; metieron a cada uno de los chicos en cuartos separados. Carmen sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Natu lastimándola pero las separaron quedando en cuartos pulcramente blancos que lastimaban los ojos por el brillo.

A Carmen la histeria la mantenía caminando de un lado para el otro preocupada por lo que les hacían a las demás. Natu por su parte se sentó adolorida, ya que en el momento en que la separaron de Carmen le lastimaron más el brazo.

Natu se mantuvo bastante calmada a comparación de los demás sentadas en el centro de la habitación, cuando una especia de humo empezó a inundar el cuarto; simultáneamente con los otros, Tenshi que desde luego se mantuvo asertiva a lo que hacían y decían, no lucho contra el gas y solo se dejo llevar quedando dormida en el suelo.

Natu al verlo tomo una gran bocado de aire y tapo su boca con sus manos mientras veía curiosa como todo quedaba gris por el humo. Al estar todo cubierto de humo los encargados entraron pensando que ya se habían dormido, pero Natu al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse se levanto y corrió hacia ella, por el sobre salto aspiro del humo y callo un rato más tarde al piso. Luego de eso las pusieron válvulas para respirar y una cantidad de sustancias administrados por agujas en los brazos de cada uno y una en la nuca, para ponerlas en cuarentena hasta que despertaran

Aproximada mente 2 meses después

Secretaria: señor, una está despertando. La primera señor!

… : bien deja que prosiga desconecta todo. Es excelente que haya sobrevivido

Ellos siguieron con el proceso, con Erika la primera, esta por miedo acataba las ordenes que le daban y todo el experimento estaba saliendo de maravilla con ella

Y con el tiempo otros también despertaban aunque algunos morían al instante o días después. Todos estaban despiertos y con las pruebas necesarias para saber que sobrevivirían excepto Natu y Carmen que eran de nuevo las ultimas.

Narra jasper

Después del día del secuestro estaba bastante deprimido pero seguí sin quejarme. Entrenábamos todos los días sin descansar y regresaba a mi cuarto de noche para no escuchar las burlas de los fastidiosos hermanos, y la preocupación de eidan por mi nueva actitud antisocial; así que él fue a avisar al superior.

Así que nos llamaron a los 4, yo personalmente pensé que me regañaría por lo de la chica pero al llegar el superior estaba muy contento y converso con nosotros sobre lo prometedores que eran los nuevos. Estábamos inmersos en su euforia cuando sonó una alarma en el panel de control y una de las jóvenes que estaba allí informo que la penúltima estaba despertando.

Por primera vez en meses estaba un poco más contento pero mi humor cambio al ver de qué se trataba… pero para mi sorpresa ella estaba bastante tranquila y se fue quitando las agujas lentamente con excepción de la que tenía en la nuca. Esta ultima aguja hiso que se retorciera y callera al piso asiendo que la aguja se extrajera sola, estaba muy quieta al lado de la camilla sin hacer nada.

s.: oh! Ya pronto los dejaremos que vayan a comer…-lo interrumpí en media frase

jas: que hace ella aquí?

s.: qué? No entien…..

jas: ella no debería estar aquí!

s.: oh! Así que se trata de la niña de la que me hablaron, pues no hay vuelta atrás ya. Y de paso está respondiendo muy bien… um?! Dale esto, lo que viene es doloroso y esto lo acelera. No sufrirá tanto

Me dio un frasquito lleno de un liquido que no conocía, y como me dieron permiso para ir a verla no pregunte, solo Salí corriendo lo más rápido quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Al entrar estaba en el suelo y sus ojos al parecer le ardían cada que los abría gritaba pero el sonido no se escuchaba

jasper: no! No, tú no puedes…-caí de rodillas junto a ella cuando alguien entro

jafet: tu no debes estar aquí. Tienes que irte!

Jasper: me dieron permiso.-le di la espalda enojado- sabes si tiene amnesia o algo?

Jafet: no, acaba de despertar genio. Tengo que revisar que no tengo ninguna repercusión

Jasper: me dijeron que tenía que ponerle esto?-se acerco y me quito el frasquito

Jafet: no hay problema…-se interrumpió al oír una alarma similar a la que sonó cuando Natu despertó- luego voy a ver quien es la que acaba de despertar

Jasper: pero porque no habla?

El no quiso responder y salió corriendo del cuarto. Ella miraba pensativa el piso, al sola vista para verme parecía que yo estaba más preocupado que ella en cuanto a su discapacidad.

Jas:*suspiro* bueno al menos estas aquí- ella me miro confundida- que, no te acuerdas de mí?

Natu: …-lo pensó y negó con la cabeza y volví a suspirar

ren: uh! No tiene ni idea de quién eres. *risa* pobrecito! Deberás que me das lastima

Jas: cállense!

Esta empezaba a tener hambre, era raro que lo estuviera hasta ahora porque la mayoría se abalanza sobre el que sea para comer pero ella no. Asique decidí cortarme yo mismo para que comiera, lo que ella le fue repulsivo pero su hambre era más fuerte y clavo sus colmillos en mi piel, sus ojos lentamente se fueron tornando al color que yo recordaba.

Ella era diferente en muchos sentidos comenzando por sus ojos lila brillante. Los vampiros por lo general sus ojos se tornan rojos y en casos raros azules pero son opacos comparados con los de ella.

Narra Carmen

Me sentía adolorida y sentía todas las agujas incrustadas en mi piel, me intente sentar pero un nuevo punto de dolor me hiso gritar. No podía quitármelo por el enredo de las agujas, además la luz intensa de las lámparas me quemaban. Y un muchacho entro corriendo al cuarto, como me movía demasiado él me amarro manos y piernas el costado de la camilla.

El sacaba cada una de las agujas lo más delicado posible y al llegar a la que tenía en la nuca empezó a hablarme para tranquilizarme mientras el sujetaba con fuerza la aguja, yo serré mis ojos con fuerza esperando que doliera pero al contrario de lo que creía, el solo deslizó con suavidad.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que el chico tenía los ojos rojos y me dificulto reconocerlo aunque me repetía a mi misma que era el mismo muchacho del helicóptero.

Jaf: hola, de mi algo o recuerdas algo?

Cmen: qué?

Jafet: oh! Qué alivio tu si hablas

Cmen: um?! Porque lo dices?- me senté en la camilla- porque no me sueltas?

Jafet: ah! Casi lo olvido, discúlpame-me soltó y ayudo a ponerme en pie

Cmen: *grita* duele!

Jafet: ya! No te preocupes están entumecidas por no haberte movido en meses

Cmen: meses? Eh estado dormida por cuánto tiempo?

Jafet: ah? Más o menos 2 meses ya no eres humana

Cmen: no? Y entonces que soy?

Jafet: eres una vampiresa. Eres parte de la nueva generación. No recuerdas lo que paso?

Cmen: um? Solo un poco… Natu?! Donde esta Natu?

Jafet: ah? Si no me equivocó es la que acaba de despertar minutos antes que tu…- al oírlo corrí a la puerta pero él fue más rápido y me agarro por los hombros- pero es que…. Mira lo que tiene puede ser temporal

Cmen: que le paso?

Jafet: esta… muda pero como dije puede ser temporal! Por el shock del secuestro y eso

Me soltó y corrí hacia su habitación con Jafet pisando mis talones preocupado, al entrar otro muchacho con los mismos ojos rojos estaba con Natu y de inmediato recordé el hotel y unas personas junto con el pero no reconocí a más nadie.

Jafet entro agitado pero no hiso nada para romper el silencio. Luego de un rato sono por el altoparlante el llamado de un ¨grupo elite¨, jasper se marcho rápidamente en silencio

Cmen. Natu?-mi voz sonó cortada pero solo hiso el ademan para darse a entender que no podía hablar.

Jaf: te lo dije, necesitaré hacer le algunos exámenes pero…-su voz se corto y prosiguió en susurro empujándome para que entrara a la habitación y serrar la puerta tras de el- ustedes son especiales y un problema para el jefe. Y por el miedo que siente las matara. Ustedes tienen más poder del que imaginan

Cmen: que, no entiendo. Y porque susurras?

Jaf: porque…- saco unas gafas – eh! Tienen que ponerse esto, porque veo que la luz les hace daño.

Cmen: estas cambiando de tema

Jafet: bien les contare…

Nos entrego a las dos unos lentes enormes que nos cubrían los ojos por completo y una parte de la cara y nos ayudo a ponérnosla. y continuo hablando de nuestra condición que desde el comienzo se notaba por los extravagantes colores de iris que suelen tener los portadores de el gen más raro de la raza vampírica y que con el tiempo habilidades sobrenaturales que desarrollaríamos y de paso nos conto de un plan que había creado con otra persona sobre escapar de este lugar…

Natu que escuchaba con atención lo que decía Jafet pareció querer preguntar algo con señas y yo más o menos entendí

Cmen: y porque nos ayudarías a escapar y como sabes tanto sobre esto- señale mis ojos con ambas manos

Jaf. Porque…- lo pensó y su expresión fue cambiando lentamente- mi hermana también lo tubo y la mataron por eso y ella era la que quería que escapemos por cómo nos trataban-Un silencio incomode se alzó al él terminar de hablar hasta que una alarma sonó – ah! Me tengo que ir pero primero beban- el tendió su brazo a nosotras

Cmen: qué?

Jaf: no han comido mucho y además les daré un regalo si lo hacen-las dos lo mordimos y el se estremeció al sentir los colmillos largos y afilados

Cmen: que regalo?

Jaf: cualquier vampiro se quema con el sol quedando en cenizas, yo puedo estar bajo el sol sin quemarme porque un vampiro diurno me durmió

Cmen: diurno?

Jaf: son unos pocos vampiros que luego de ser transformado beben la sangre del creador de los vampiros

Cmen: bien y si existen los vampiros que hay de los hombre lobo y eso?

Jaf: si existen solo que nos ocultamos para que los mundano no nos vean, aunque claro algunos se han dejado ver y de ahí son las leyendas que son en parte verdad.-su tono de voz era más amena que antes- Y no solo hambres lobo también sátiros, minotauros, hadas aunque al contrario de lo que se cree son malas y despistadas y también hay sirenas son lindas hasta que se enojan; no se metan con ninguna.

El se fue dejándonos solas en ese cuarto que daba miedo, y solo esperamos hasta que se hiciese de noche. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente nosotras nos que damos sentadas y minutos después se empezaron a escuchar gritos y alaridos de terror de personas que eran humanas. Todos corriendo por todos lados y vimos como un muchacho de aproximadamente diecisiete se abalanzaba sobre una mujer y le clavo los dientes en el cuello, Carmen dio un grito que se ahogó al ella poner sus manos sobre su boca nerviosamente e hiso que el muchacho alzara la vista para vernos y dejo a la mujer para venir por nosotras, Natu se dispuso a jalar de mi pero estaba en shock; al no ver respuesta Natu clavo sus uñas en mi brazo haciendo que gritara de dolor ahí me jalo para salir pero el chico obstaculizo la entrada. Y enseguida corrí hacia el dándole un golpe en la cara y el menudo chico de mediana estatura callo en piso, intento levantarse cuando Natu le inyecto un suero que durmió al chico de una vez. Inmediatamente salimos y corrí tras Natu esquivando todos los cuerpos sin vida de personas que no lograba reconocer, vi a Jafet parado al lado de una puerta con lo que parecía una niña pequeña de piel blanca como la nieve y llevaba el cabello largo negro azabache que le daba casi al final de la espalda y al voltear a vernos sus ojos naranja se tornaban blanco cuando se acercaban a la pupila llamaban mucho la atención, era Tenshi que se veía más demacrada que de costumbre.

El empujo la puerta al vernos para que pasáramos y la cerro con llave, nos guio por una serie de pasillos cuando una alarma sonó e hiso que cambiara de rumbo hacia unos ventanales que iban del techo al piso sin ser interrumpidos y se veía una acantilado con un rio no muy caudaloso que desaparecía a los lejos.

El saco un arma y le disparo a la ventana hasta romperla, al hacerlo el sonido de una cascada tapaba el de la alarma.

Jaf: ya saben que nos escapamos! Salten!

Tenshi: que, estás loco?-grito indignada para que la escuchara a pesar del sonido de la cascada

Jaf: si! Pero si quieres vivir mejor es que salte!

Tenshi iba a reprochar pero no hablo mas, nos acercamos cautelosamente al borde para ver la caída que nos aguardaba. Natu al ver mi cara de terror agarro mi mano y retumbo una voz en mi cabeza diciendo: Carmen, vamos, era Natu no entendí cómo pero solo la podía escuchar yo.

Las tres alzamos la vista para ver a Jafet que se retiraba.

Jaf: no, no puedo… solo salten!

Cmen: pero…?-el me interrumpió

Jaf: salten ahora, que la idea siempre fue que ustedes se salvaran no yo… salten!

Su grito hiso que no lo pensara más y nos dejamos caer las tres, con un solo golpe entramos al agua y yo sentía que me hundía hasta que Natu me volvía a sujetar por el brazo y jalaba de mi aunque el rio también me empujaba asiendo que nadar fuese más fácil.

Nadamos toda la noche, cuando el sol estaba dando las primeras señales de que iba a salir salimos del agua y seguimos en la misma dirección del rio caminando

Natu cazaba lo que sea y que pudiera cargar; notamos que aunque por ser vampiros teníamos una fuerza sobre humana pero Natu aun era bastante débil comparada conmigo. Pero aun así era la mejor cazando.

Al llegar el atardecer Natu encontró un edificio en medio de la nada, regreso en un suspiro para que fuéramos a ver que había pero Tenshi estaba algo aséptica en cuanto acercarnos a los humanos.

Tenshi: hay gente ahí?

Natu: *mente* no estoy segura pero podemos ir a ver

Cmen: pero y si nos hacen algo

Natu: *mente* somos vampiros, a que le temen. Si las personas son más débiles que nosotras

Cmen: si pero me da miedo

Tenshi: no hay nada que temer iremos al anochecer

Natu: *mente* Genial!

Natu salió velos como una bala, minutos más tarde regreso con algo grande, aunque la sangre animal no era tan buena era lo único que había… las tres nos bebimos la sangre del animal, pero la curiosidad era más grande y no esperamos a que anocheciera; cuando llegamos no había nadie pero desde el techo se veía una ciudad que no parecía destruida y aunque estaba muy lejos decidimos que iríamos hay porque en otro lugar no parecía haber gente.

Al ver el sol amenazando con irse, bajamos del techo con solo salto hasta el piso del otro lado del edificio y proseguimos nuestro camino casi sin esperanzas porque en todos los lugares a los que habíamos ido parecía que se hubiera extintos todos.

Y cuando ya Tenshi se desesperaba nos topamos con un comboy de soldados que al vernos nos apuntaron con sus armas y nos llevaron a una base militar improvisado con muchos carros de guerra y varias casas de campaña donde habitaban los soldados. Los cinco hombres que nos encontraron nos llevaron con su superior. El hombre parecía extrañado de vernos por ahí y más que eso curiosidad por los lentes que teníamos todas; y nos quito los lentes de un solo jalón, se alarmo al ver nuestros extraños ojos y mando a que nos esposaran y nos dejaron amarradas a unos barandales. De vez en cuando alguno que otro soldado llegaba a molestarnos o solo por curiosidad de vernos. Nos mantuvieron así por unos días cuando uno de los cinco soldados que nos habían encontrado se acercó a nosotras para hablar y darnos de comer aunque la comida ya no era lo mismo, no tenia sabor y asquerosa, y no tan tentadora como la sangre.

Al rato otro de ellos, al ver lo que hacía su compañero, llego muy altanero y le dio una patada tumbándolo al señor que ya era de edad al suelo. Eso nos enojo pero mas a Tenshi quien ya lo estaba por la sed; estaba sacudió las esposas enérgicamente hasta que libero su mano aunque le dejo grandes cortadas alrededor de su muñeca y se puso en pie enseñando los afilados dientes con una sonrisa.

Tenshi: porque le haces eso?

Xx: *risa* tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada fenómeno-eso hiso que se enrojeciera de la ira

Tenshi: yo…*deja caer las esposas* qué? –el hombre estaba asustado y con mucha razón, porque se iba a abalanzar sobre el; cuando Natu la agarro de los brazos y la pone contra el suelo, y apoyo una pierna sobre su espalda para que el peso evitara que se moviera

Natu: *mente*no! No lo hagas, no fuiste tú la que dijo que debíamos mantener el secreto…?

El inesperado ataque de ira de Tenshi nos distrajo lo suficiente para que el soldado llamara refuerzos, porque al instante nos habían rodeado y de nuevo nos apuntaban con sus armas. Yo intentaba soltarme como había hecho Tenshi pero no podía así que use la fuerza bruta y arranque la esposa de la cadena pero aun golpeaba pero le quite importancia al escuche el sonido de un dispara que iba directo a Natu por suerte no le dio en un logar grabe ya que la jale por el brazo y la bala le atravesó el otro, la potencia que llevaba la bala la tumbo al piso pero se incorporo en seguida que yo ayudara a levantar a Tenshi y fue la primera en correr para que nosotras la siguiéramos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Una cerca nos iba a impedir el paso pero Natu no parecía preocuparle y siguió corriendo sin aminorar el paso; nosotras dudamos un poco pero igualmente la seguimos donde fuese que pensara pasar. Natu a unos cuantos metros de la cerca dio un salto y se sujeto de la parte superior de la cerca y nos espero ahí de cuclillas como un gato; yo sin pensarlo la imite a la perfección Tenshi por su parte decidió escalarla.

Una vez arriba, saltamos quedando libres, y seguimos corriendo hacia la cuidad que se alzaba imponente entre la niebla.

Narra Leeteuk

Todos los meses que había estado en el servicio militar habían sido literalmente buenos por la pequeño inconveniente de ser el nuevo, todos me hacían bulling para ver cuanto resistía pero lo había hecho muy bien ganándome el respeto de algunos por mi esfuerzo.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba; todos me contaban sobre unas niñas que eran realmente raras… No les quise poner atención, ya que pensaba que aun me querían tomar el pelo, hasta que hicieron un llamado de alarmante sobre que las niñas que habían encontrado se estaban escapando, incrédulo aun les seguí.

Aparentemente decían la verdad eran tres niñas no mayores de quince de aspecto delicado y angelical con piel pálida, una más que las otras, esa estaba siendo amordazada contra el suelo por una con la piel más oscura pero no tan morena, era un tono casi dorado y de cabellos negros azabache con ligeras ondas; y una tercera chica que aun intentaba zafarse de las esposas, esta también era morena pero no tanto como la otra y con el cabello más largo.

Pero con todo eso no notaba alguna diferencia hasta que puso más atención en sus extraños iris, pero me llamaba más la atención los de la pequeña –naranjas chillonas con blanco en el centro-llenos de ira. Y con un tintineo del metal la última estaba libre, esa tenía un aspecto más salvaje y sus ojos como arco iris que daba una ligera sensación de vértigo. Esta con un movimiento rápido jalo a su compañera al oír el sonido de un disparo, que también me despertó de mi ensueño, la bala, aun con su rapidez, había alcanzado el brazo de la que parecía la más alta; la potencia de la bala la tumbo al suelo pero rápidamente giro sobre su espalda incorporándose enseguida.

Ella miro instintivamente al que le disparo y salió corriendo con una velocidad inhumana seguida por las otras dos.

Al ver su rostro tan infantil, un dolor raro como de culpabilidad me atravesó el pecho, me recordaba bastante a Sungmin y el deseo que tenia de ver a mis dongsaengs de nuevo.

Al verlas irse todos tiraban a matar, yo me quede paralizado, nunca había visto algo así. Las tres eran muy hermosas con su toque de personalidad que las hacía parecer estar por encima de los humanos comunes; lo que me hacia preguntarme: Que eran ellas? Pero aun así no creía ser capaz de poder olvidar los ojos de ira que tenía la más pequeña de estatura y que estuviese mirando precisamente al que mas me molestaba…

Narración general

Aunque el día estaba muy caliente empezamos a notar que nuestros ojos se iban acostumbrando a la luz que se reflejaba en el suelo. Corrimos durante horas y tanto Tenshi como Carmen estábamos exhaustas Natu parecía que le habían inyectado azúcar en la sangre la cual no tenían idea si tuviese, esta estaba feliz por algo. Tenshi nos mando a parar en una sombra porque ya estaba cansada de correr y se tiro al suelo frio por la sombra, miraba curiosa por la repentina felicidad de Natu

Tenshi: porque esta tan feliz?-dijo a si misma

Natu: *mente* Aah?, eso fue divertido!

Tenshi: para tu cumpleaños te regalare un diccionario…-dijo a Natu la cual se calmo por lo que dijo

Natu: *mente* ah! Eso porque? Tan mala era mi escribiendo?

Tenshi: si!-si exclamo con un sonrisa- Pero con exactitud era para que buscaras la palabra divertido. Porque es obvio que no sabes lo que significa!-Natu hiso pucheros por el comentario

Natu: *mente* ouh!-bajo la vista tímidamente y se encogió de hombros

Cmen: *risa* ósea, y seguiremos en la noche o qué?

Tenshi: si en la noche! Pero aun no veo lo divertido de que te disparen?

Natu: *mente* pues es que…-lo pensó un poco- fue divertido!-extendio los brazos victoriosamente pero los contrajo enseguida por el dolor- auh!

Tenshi: ah! No voy a discutir eso contigo

Natu: *mente* um? Ahora que lo dices… cuando es mi cumpleaños?

Cmen: en serio no te acuerdas de nada?-ella negó con la cabeza

Tenshi: es el 15 de mayo, tu no me recuerdas cierto?-volvió a negar con la cabeza- entonces como es que sabias como me llamo?

Natu: *mente* Carmen me lo dijo-Tenshi no pregunto mas y se mantuvo callada mientras corríamos

Al amanecer ya estábamos recorriendo las calles de la cuidad que no daba señales de tener gente y tampoco algo que indicara donde estábamos. Horas más tarde, aproximadamente las nueve da la mañana según un reloj de una tienda por la que pasamos, vimos a unos guardias con los mismos uniformes que los anteriores y corrimos hacia un callejón para ocultarse…

Nos tiramos en el suelo cansadas sin poner atención a su alrededor; escuchamos unas voces pero en otro idioma que no entendían. Las tres alzamos la vista y nos encontramos con tres muchachos que nos miraban con miedo y de una vez pensamos que estaban así por nuestros ojos pero las tres intercambiamos miradas pero notamos que nuestros ojos estaban oscuros.

Hablábamos en susurro cuando uno de los muchachos nos hablo

…: hola, no parece pero si las entendemos! Quienes son ustedes?

Cmen: ah? Somos… este, yo soy Carmen, esta es Tenshi-la señalo con el dedo y luego acerco a Natu a ella- y esta es Natu!

…: oh mucho gusto yo soy…-lo interrumpió

Cmen: Kyuhyun?

Kyu: si. Nos conocen?

Cmen: no lo sé? Ese es tu nombre…. Si, si te conozco. Me acuerdo, eres cantante no?

Kyu: si! Y qué hay de ellos sabes quienes son…-lo interrumpen los otros y les mira enojado en respuesta

…: eso no es justo!-se quita los lentes- que te conozcan a ti y no a los demás

Kyu: es que soy hermoso y tu… no!

Las tres reímos tímidas, y el otro chico se puso triste

Tenshi: bien, y quien eres?

…: hyukjae pero me conocen mas como Eunhyuk!-estaba con una gran sonrisa

Tenshi: ok! Igual no te conozco

Hyuk: ah!...

Mientras hablábamos, un chico apareció de entre las sombras; era grande y corpulento que llego gritándoles a los tres muchachos sin percatarse de nuestra presencia; y Kyuhyun le hablaba señalándonos, el chico enseguida cambio su semblante a uno más calmado.

…: oh! Lo siento no me di cuenta de que estaban ahí-se volvió hacia los otros chicos- solo los dejo por un rato y se buscan niñas!-estos intentaron replicar pero el chico los callo- son unos pervertidos!

Tenshi no pudo evitar reír por el comentario

...: *risa* hola pequeñas… um? Como debo llamarlas?

Tenshi: bueno, yo soy Tenshi. Mucho gusto-el chico le tiende la mano para saludarla

…: es un gusto también… que te ha pasado en la mano

Tenshi: nada no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso-le quita la mano con brusquedad

…: bueno. Y ustedes como se llaman?

Cmen: ah! Yo soy Carmen y esta es Natu

…: natu, eh?

Kyu: oigan, porque desde que llegaron ella no ha dicho nada?

Cmen: esto… es complicado?

Tenshi: no! Para nada, ella esta muda y creen que es por el shock. También nos dijeron que podía ser temporal o… no!

…: oh! Lo lamento

Natu: *mente* porque? No entiendo. Porque siempre se disculpan por algo que no es culpa suya?

Hyuk: les dijeron, quienes?

Tenshi: eso si es más complicado, es que fuimos secuestradas y no tenemos idea de por qué?

…: bueno lo importante es que están bien y…

Kyu: nos las quedamos?

…: qué?

Hyuk: si, di que nos las podemos llevar?

…: qué? Es que creen que son perros. Por supuesto que las llevaremos, no podemos dejarlas aquí a su suerte!

Natu: *mente*eso quiere decir que nos están adoptando?

Cmen: am! ...

Hyuk: qué?

Cmen: nada!

…: bueno niñas levántense, las llevaremos a un lugar seguro. Ah! A propósito me llamo Kang-in!

Tenshi: es un nombre raro!- dijo algo pensativa

Kang: pues, yo creo que los suyos también lo son!

Tenshi: ah! Lamento a verte ofendido es que de donde vengo nombres como los suyos no se escucha muy seguido

Kyu: ahora que lo dices, de donde son ustedes?

Cmen: de América!

Hyuk: latinas! Wow! Al fin conocemos latinas-kyu celebraba con el

…: parecen sicópatas! Lo saben?

Kyu: apropósito este es Henry, el maknie-la última palabra la pronuncio a regañadientes

Cmen: ah! Si, ya me acorde de el

Kang-in: tienen amnesia? Porque solo dices eso de estar acordándote de todo

Cmen: si, creo que debieron haberme dado un golpe muy fuerte

Hyuk: uh! Y te duele o qué?

Cmen: no, ya no

El tipo alto, Kang-in, los mando a callar para poder caminar sin ser descubiertos. Pero si ellos eran de ahí por que esconderse, de que tenían que huir? Natu preguntaba pero las demás no quieren hacerles preguntas a los muchachos; aunque parecían tener mucha fuerza ellas debían de tener la fuerza característica de un inmortal.

El lugar del que nos hablaron no estaba muy lejos, era un edificio alto bonito y por dentro estaba algo deteriorado o eso era lo que dejaba ver la poca luz que había; claro eso cambiaria si estuvieran usando los ojos de vampiros, Tenshi había descubierto como hacer que el color que tenían en el iris cambiara al que teníamos cuando éramos humanas. Hay en el lobby , Kang-in, le susurro algo a Henry, que escuchamos perfectamente pero no entendimos lo que dijo ya que lo dijo en otro idioma, y se separaron, Kang-in se fue por un lado con Kyu y Eunhyuk, mientras Henry nos llevaba por una serie de pasillos.

Tenshi se tambaleaba ella no había bebido mucho, la sangre de animal la hacía vomitar y no había nada que ella pudiera beber sin hacerlo, y estaba muy débil además por todo lo que habíamos corrido. Henry estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Tenshi se desmayo y en la cogió en brazos antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, luego la levanto y entro al cuarto con nosotras detrás de el tímidas y recelosas por no conocer el lugar. Carmen fue entrando en confianza recordando a cada una de las personas que estaban ahí, Natu la miraba con cara de pocos amigos por como empezaba a comportarse.

Henry: Wookie, ven! Necesito que me ayudes!-de una puerta de madera apareció un muchacho delgado y de baja estatura – ven! Esto no se qué hacer y tu hyung debes saberlo, no?

Se la entrego en sus brazos y hico el ademan de irse pero el chico al que el llamo ¨Wookie¨ lo detuvo

…: oye Henry, me puedes decir quiénes son y porque están heridas?

Henry: no lo sé, adiós!-salió dando grandes zancadas y al atravesar la puerta se vio como corría despavoridamente

…: bueno. Hola pequeñas quienes son ustedes?

Cmen: ellas es Natu y yo Carmen. La que estas sosteniendo se llama Tenshi. Em! Tu eres Ryeowook, no?

Wookie: si exacto! Me conoces!

Cmen: más o menos, no me acuerdo de todo

…: hay que tierna!

Una muchacha se iba acercando detrás de Wookie y lentamente otros también. Todos las rodearon y tanto Natu como Carmen podían escuchar el latido de sus corazones resonar en sus cabezas, Carmen tenía poca fuerza de voluntad así que Natu empezó a hablarle para calmarla, ya que podría abalanzarse sobre ellos por la sed que tenia.

…: hola mi nombre en Sooyoung-le tendió la mano Carmen tímidamente la saludo igual

Natu: *mente* calma Carmen, no puedes morderla-ella la miro en respuesta de que ya estaba mejor

Xx: wow! No son de aquí como han llegado?-dijo un muchacho no tan alto pero fornido de hombros anchos, las miraba con curiosidad

Soo: si pero están aquí por alguna razón. Que les ha pasado tienen las manos muy lastimadas

Cmen: nada solo son cortadas, no tienen que preocuparse

Wookie: como que no. Su compañera se acaba de desmayar

Natu: *mente* no digas nada sobre el secuestro, se van a asustar

cmen: um bueno… es que no hemos comido en días y estamos muy cansadas por eso se desmayo

natu: *mente* Carmen! Dices mucho!

…: ouh! Y de donde son? Porque no son de por aquí sus nombres las delatan

Cmen: América!

Xx: qué? Esto no me gusta…

Soo: Sungmin no seas así con las niñas!

Cmen: no! No hay problema después de todo no debimos venir a…

…: no como dicen! Todos son bienvenidos aquí, es un centro para refugiados. Así que están en el lugar correcto. Y soy Onew por cierto

Siguieron hablando pero aun el chico al que ¨Sooyoung¨ había llamado Sungmin está bastante desconfiado de nosotras, pero a Sooyoung no le importo que estuviese enojado, esta jalo del brazo a Carmen para ver mejor las cortadas que tenía alrededor de su muñeca. Luego se fueron a sentar dejando a Natu en la puerta y a Sungmin enojado mirándolos como se alejaban para luego darse la vuelta para salir del cuarto pero paró en seco al ver a Natu que debía estar con una cara de asustada.

Min: ah! Hola tu eres Natu- asintió con una sonrisa- um porque no hablas?

Natu al no tener a ninguna cerca, se dispuso a hacer mímica para que le entendiera.

Min: oye…porque no hablas?-Natu se toco la garganta- no puedes

Natu asintió feliz porque había acertado

Min: *risa* pero se nota que no te molesta… tu nombre es Natu o es un apodo?

La pregunta la puso nerviosa no recordaba ni su nombre sola sabia que la llamaban Natu y punto, así que se encogió de hombros negando con su cabeza.

Min: no lo sabes… tienes amnesia -asintió de nuevo- wow! Debe de ser difícil, no?

Natu negó algo confundida

Min: bueno, por lo menos te haces entender

Min después de un rato de ver cómo le respondía con señas, se hacía experto entendiéndola al punto de entablar una conversación sin que ella dijera nada. Se hacían amigos mientras Carmen y Sooyoung hablaban como si fuesen amigas desde que nacieron.

El tiempo se fue volando Wookie que había dejado a Tenshi en un sillón con un chico, este solo estaba ahí para vigilar que despertara. Todos estaban conversando muy tranquilamente cuando un sonoro grito salió de la cocina, era Wookie gritando seguidamente: ya está la comida!

Todos acudieron de una vez a la cocina, Carmen y Tenshi se quedaron atrás.

Natu: *mente* ahora que vamos a hacer?

Cmen: *mente* no lo se

Natu: *mente* bueno, podemos intentar comer lo que se que preparo

Cmen: *mente* ya lo intentamos y fue horrible

Natu: *mente* tendremos que fingir

Soo: Carmen! No sé si les gustan los vegetales…

Cmen: si no hay problema

Soo: bueno, aquí tienes

Carmen tubo que comer disimuladamente y luego de un rato sungmin salió, se fue directamente hacia Natu; el termino y vio que Natu aun no tocaba el plato

Cmen: *mente* me obligaste y no lo estás haciendo tu!

Natu: *mente* no me agrada

Cmen: *mente* ah! Es como antes, a ti nunca te han gustado los vegetales… oye ya no tienen sabor porque nuestras papilas gustativas están muertas o congeladas, así que come no sabe a nada

Natu: *mente* ok!

Todos comían y se divertían mientras Natu aun decidía si comer o no; jugaba con su comida e intentaba desesperadamente poder usar los palillos chinos pero sin excito hasta que Sungmin le quito los palillos y le fue enseñando como usarlos. Luego de varios intentos Natu ya estaba cansada de hacerlo y fallar. Así que comenzó a hacer pucheros enojada.

Min: *risa* que tierna! No vas a comer?-esta negó mirando la comida- porque no?

Natu lo miro desconcertada por la pregunta y Carmen solo se reía de los que pasaba por la mente de Natu.

Natu: *mente* como pretende que le responda?

Min: *risa* bien, debo admitir que es extraño hablar contigo por…-se detuvo pero la verdad era q a Natu le importaba poco no poder hablar-lo siento, pero quisiera saber si es difícil para ti esto?

Natu lo pensó y negó feliz

Min: en serio no te molesta en lo mas mínimo -Natu volvió a negar aun feliz- wow! Eres más fuerte que yo en ese sentido, yo no creo poder soportarlo

Todos seguían hablando despreocupadamente hasta que se escucharon unos gritos desde el pasillo y todo el cuarto quedo en silencio, hasta ser roto por Eunhyuk que entro dando un portazo corriendo hacia la cocina con otro chico que se veía más joven que él aunque mas fornido que él, seguidamente otro bastante alto con el cabello parado –al parecer con gel- él estaba calmado todo lo contrario a sus compañeros que entraron haciendo todo un alboroto y de ultimo el chico que había cargado a Tenshi ¨Henry¨ (como fue llamado por Kang-in) con otro chico gordito pero gracioso que se detuvo de golpe al ver a Tenshi, Henry le susurraba algo y el chico de una vez volteo para ver a Carmen y Natu.

Henry volvió a susurrarle algo a lo que el chico le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y siguió caminando tranquilamente hacia la cocina con una sonrisa al sentir el olor de la comida.

Min: ellos eran Eunhyuk y Donghae los escandalosos, Siwon el que los seguía y pro ultimo Shindong con Henry aunque ya conocías al último no?-Natu asintió

Al instante que el escándalo se acabara Tenshi empezó a despertar, esta se intento levantar pero un dolor le recorrió la espalda y se volvió a acostar con los ojos cerrados

Xx: hola? –que le hablaran la asombró y abrió los ojos como platos- te sientes mejor?

Tenshi asintió algo aturdida y solo le miraba

Tenshi: quien eres?

Xx: yo? Soy Minho. Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor, Tenshi, tienes…-lo interrumpió

Tenshi: quien te dijo mi nombre?

Minho: Henry, hace unas horas

Tenshi se levantaba con dificultad así q Minho la ayudo cuando se sentó busco por todas partes hasta que vio a las otras.

Minho. Um!? No tienes hambre?

Tenshi: …-miraba a todas partes de nuevo pero esta vez pensando que responder

Minho trataba de convencerla de que comiera y de nuevo todos quedaron en silencio por la dramática salida de Eunhyuk y Donghae esta vez peleando; Siwon salió después para callarlos estos lo hicieron pero al instante que volvió a entrar a la cocina volvieron a gritar y a reír a carcajadas.

Siwon salió al rato pero no les dijo mas nada y solo se tiro al piso junto con Sooyoung y Onew y otras personas.

Siwon: hola, Eunhyuk no deja de hablar de unas chicas. Ellas es una, no?

Soo: si. Ella es Carmen por haya… como se llamaban las otras dos?

Cmen: Natu-la señala- y la de allá es Tenshi

Siwon: oh! Y que le paso… estaba dormida no?

Soo: se desmayo pero no sabemos más… Carmen, donde han estado?

Cmen: es difícil…-*mente* Natu ayúdame!-

Natu: *mente* …tengo que saber qué hacer?

Cmen: *mente* tal vez?...

Onew: oigan, van a aturdir a la niña con eso. Ya está aquí

Siwon: es cierto. Um! Dios debo de estar con mucho sueño no las vi cuando entre

Onew: pues duerme nadie te lo impide

Siwon: si pero es que no tengo sueño…- se queda mirando la mano de Carmen- que te ah pasado ahí?

Cmen: ah nada

Siwi: nada estas sangrando. Porque no le han curado esas cortadas

Soo: es que… la más urgente era la pequeña

Al oírlo fue donde Minho, le hablaba probablemente del botiquín que tenía el menor y este se lo dio enseguida sin renegar. Siwon se devolvió a donde estaba registrando el botiquín en busca de algunas vendas y algo para desinfectar las heridas de Carmen.

Siwi: dame!-enseguida empezó a limpiarle la muñeca y Carmen solo hacía gestos de dolor- te duele

Cmen: buen… augh!-exclamo al sentir el alcohol en su piel

Siwi: lo… lo lamento-dijo entre risas- pero tienes una herida muy profunda, con que te las has hecho?

Cmen: no lo sé, augh! Solo sé que duele y mucho!

Siwi: si, duele pero te hace bien y que hay de la otra?

Cmen: no tengo nada, ves!- le mostro la otra, pero el si pudo notar la cortada que se le extendía por el hombro

Siwi: aja! Tu hombro!

El forcejeaba con Carmen, y no importaba que tan fuerte se viera él, Carmen le doblaba en fuerza bruta. Carmen le atisbo un golpe en el estomago con la rodilla al intentar empujarlo, y a pesar del dolor que sentía se abalanzo sobre Carmen dejándola inmóvil bajo el; y sujetando sus manos prosiguió a ver su hombro cortado. Carmen tenía toda la manga desgarrada por un intento de cazar la cena pero lo que ocurrió fue que lo que ella quería casar también la quería cazar a ella.

Siwon demoro un poco en vendarla y al terminar se sobaba el estomago justo donde ella le pateo.

Siwi: ah! Tienes fuerza, no me lo esperaba de una niña tan pequeña

Cmen: *risa* en serio? Lo siento

Onew: wow! Interrumpimos algo?

Cmen: no entiendo!

Onew: apenas acabas de llegar y ya me estas quitando a mi latina. La cual yo vi primero!

Cmen: ah?

Siwi: eh?! No eh hecho nada, solo juego con ella.

Tenshi no parecía cómoda aunque el chico ya se había ido a la cocina porque al final la convenció de que comiera, hablaba con Natu para distraerse un poco cuando recordó algo.

Tenshi: *mente* Natu se que no recuerdas nada pero hemos olvidado algo importante!- su tono era preocupado más de lo que había escuchado en rodo el tiempo que había pasado con ella- llama a Carmen!

Natu: *mente* Carmen!- grito tan fuerte que Carmen se asusto pero para disimular Tenshi también la llamo al mismo tiempo

Cmen: qué?

Tenshi: ven!- esta fue hacia Tenshi, mientras ella intentaba pararse pero el dolor se lo impedía- oye tu recuerdas que paso con Erika?

Cmen: oh! Cierto ella estaba con nosotras

Natu que las escuchaba desde lejos, las miraba desorientada; no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban y mucho menos de quien.

Cmen: Tenshi!

Tenshi: qué?- pregunto algo alarmada por el grito

Cmen: Erika?

Tenshi: yo que voy a saber, acaso soy niñera?

Cmen: o por dios, que paso?

Natu: *mente* ya cálmense.

Siwi: que pasa?

Tenshi: nada!

Cmen: qué?! A que te refieres con eso, acaso no es tu amiga?

Tenshi: pero que piensas decirles, que se quedo en el centro militar donde hacen experimentos con personas? Ya se quedo ahí, no podemos volver

Natu: *mente* creo que ella tiene razón- Tenshi hiso un sonido de victoria, pero parecía más un pregunta sarcástica

Cmen: ella ni siquiera recuerda lo que paso, como esperas que sienta algo de consideración con alguien que no conoce

Natu. *mente* pero…

Kyu: de quien hablan?- el estaba parado justo detrás de Carmen, ella soltó un grito al verlo

Natu: *mente* mejor es que les digan la verdad, tal vez puedan ayudar.- Tenshi asintió disimuladamente

Tenshi: es que no sabemos que le paso a una amiga

Cmen: Tenshi?

Kyu: oh pues… denme un segundo- el corrió hacia Siwon quien fuel el que lo envió en un principio justo antes de que pudiera ir por su comida a la cocina

Paso el tiempo mientras discutían sobre el problema. Se hiso muy tarde y lentamente todos se fueron a acostar y nos quedamos ahí únicamente acompañadas por sooyoun que limpiaba la habitación y Ryeowook que fregaba los platos. Carmen y Tenshi hablaban sobre Erika mientras Natu daba vueltas por el cuarto detrás de Sooyoung que no la dejaba hacer nada con la escusa de que eran invitadas, luego de ser rechazada varias veces se fue a la cocina a ver lo que hacia Ryeowook, era la primera vez desde que llego que se disponía a recorrer la habitación.

Como no teníamos donde dormir Sooyoung se ofreció a darnos una cama –como éramos pequeñas cabíamos bien- asique nos llevo a su cuarto al entrar otra también estaba ahí nos miraba curiosa. En el cuarto tampoco es que habían muchas camas asique nos debatimos a ver quien dormía con quien.

Después de una larga discusión decidieron juntar las camas, pero poco después empezamos a aburrirnos asique sin que nadie la viera Carmen agarro una almohada y se la lanzo a Natu, esta ultima quedo en el suelo por el impacto y aun siendo Carmen mas fuerte que ella agarro la almohada para empezar nuevamente la pelea. Sooyoung contagiada del desorden agarro otra almohada que tubo cerca y se la lanzo a la otra chica llamada Seohyung, esta quiso vengarse y así lo hiso agarro a Sooyoung desprevenida buscando otra almohada cuando le pego en la espalda y la tiro al suelo; Sooyoung vio una almohada bajo la cama, se tiro tras ella y casi no la agarra ya que Seohyung la sujeta por los pies y la aleja de la cama. Pero Sooyoung ya había cogido la almohada en un último esfuerzo, y en el momento menos pensado ya teníamos una guarra de almohadas que no tenia fin.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando Eunhyuk había entrado solo no percatamos de su presencia al oír sus carcajadas y en seguida dejamos de pelear.

Hyuk: ah!-exclamo decepcionado- porque dejan de pelear… bueno en su caso debían intervenir ya, mírenla como la tiene-dijo señalando a Natu tirada en el suelo casi vencida por Carmen (pero sobre todo fue bajo su propio riesgo, sabiendo que Carmen y muchos eran más fuertes que ella)

Soo: que haces aquí, vete baboo!

Seo: pervertido-le tiran almohadas

Hyuk: yo no eh hecho nada-dijo entre risotadas y los golpes que le asestaban

Los gritos también alertaron a otros; Sungmin y Kyuhyun, entraron corriendo a la habitación y lo primero que vieron fue a Eunhyuk en el suelo con un montón de almohadas

Min: tu… que haces aquí?- tenía los ojos puestos en Hyuk amenazantes

Hyuk no respondía nada aterrado por la expresión molesta de Sungmin, ya que enojado se le iba todo lo tierno y adorable que es, quedando solamente el hecho de ser experto en artes marciales que si lo tenias de amigo sentías confianza pero en su contra… , el miedo de Hyuk era justificado. El inocentemente comenzó a balbucear y Kyu no hacía más que reírse malvadamente.

Min: te pregunte, que haces aquí?- min se le acercaba lentamente con la intención de hacerle algo si respondía incorrectamente

Hyuk: nada, por lo mismo que tu

Kyu: *risas* no mientas, vamos porque estás aquí?

Min: ya no importa! Solo sal de aquí y sigue viendo tu yandong- dijo levantándolo bruscamente del piso y empujándolo a la puerta.

Los tres salieron rápidamente, todas cayeron al piso de la risa.

Narra sungmin

Lo sucedido con hyukjae no me dejo dormir, solo hacia dar vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero no podía.

Al dia siguiente como no había dormido, unos ruidos provenientes de afuere de mi cuarto ma llamaron la atención, asi que Sali a ver que era y cuando abri la puerta estaba yesung sonámbulo que ya se disponía a abrirla y como no quería que entrara lo empuje, el despertó enseguida que callo en el suelo.

Yeyé: que paso?-desconcertado se paro y se limpio la ropa a tientas

Min: nada, yesung-dije sonriente parado frente a mi puerta como un soldado

El eunhae se reia a carcajadas, nos ignoraban asi que yesong y yo inercambiamos una mirada y salimos a toda velocidad tras ellos que corrian osilantes; donghae se avalanso sobre una puerta y le hiso un ademan para que eunhyuk lo siguiera, al principio dudo pero al ver que estábamos bastante cerca se metio y cerraron la puerta, yesung y yo somos mas fuertes asi que sin mas empujamos la puerta haciendo que ambos calleran al piso. La divercion se acabo al instante que vimos a sooyuon y seohyuon enojadas al otro lado de la habitación…

Seo: que hacen a las seis de la mañana con ese ecandalo?

Yeyé: ellos comensaron!

Hyuk: no es cierto- su risa lo delato pero ellas estaban tan furiosas que no les importo lo que dejeramos

Seo: y a quien le importa eso! Casi despiertan a las niñas!

Yeyé: oh! Están aquí, yo no las eh…-corre hacia las comas- oh! Que ternuritas

Min: *risa* si que lindas..

Eun: oh! parecen angelitos!-dijo dándole un codaso a hae en las costillas y ¡flash!

Soo: que es…?-no termino la pregunta mirando a hae

Min: que cosa?

En eso jessica se escabolle y le susurra algo a hae, todos sin excepción se le quedaron mirando y este con los nervios de punta empeso a retroceder.

Yeyé: que se traen entre manos untedes tres?

Min: porque les tomas fotos, hae?

Yeyé: ah, eso me lo esperaba de eunhyuk no de ti hae

Hyuk: eso me lastima- dijo muy dramático al punto de casi llorar

Hae: pero yo no eh hecho nada

Tenshi: porque hacen tanto ruido?-esta se centaba torpemente en la cama aun dormida

Todos: miane

Seo: oh! Oh que tierna

Hae se estaba retirando sin darnos la espalda cuando tropeso con una almohada y se le callo la cámara al suelo.

Hae: yo… y yo… yo… no es lo que parece, se los juro!

Seo: porque le tomas fotos? Se te ha pegado la perversión de eunhyuk

Hae: porque? Solamente les tome un foto!

Hyuk: *risa* nunca lo pensé de ti

Hae: que? No fui yo se los juro, aunque mirenlas son tan tiernas. Es inevitable! Y además ellos me obligaron a hacerlo porque pensaban que no se enojarían conmigo si lo hacia

Hyuk: no!-grito muy fuerte que se escucharon algunas voces disgustadas desde otras habitaciones

Y también carmen se había despertado o algo asi, estaba furiosa y miraba únicamente a eunhyuk. Yo que la miraba atento y vi como el tono de sus ojos cambiaba y se volvia del mismo color natural que tenia pero pensé que era mi imajinacion y por como lo miraba decidi avisarle, el se volteo enseguida y una almohada le dio en toda la cara con tal fuerza que quedo en el suelo al lado de donghae.

Hyuk: oh por dios. Ella tiene mucha fuerza, salvaje!

Cmen: ah lo siento…- con un movimiento agil callo al piso saltando los barandales de la cama se veía muy furiosa- pero yo soy asi cuando me despiertan

Natu: *mente* carmen, no hagas esto. Nos han acojido muy gentilmente y nos están cuidando, con el riesgo de que nosotras les podemos hacer daño. Calmate que de no ser por ellos, en especifico el, estaríamos alla fuera a merced de los que nos persiguen

Ella miro a natu que se estaba levantando, y luego poso su vista en eunhyuk pero en sus ojos ya no había molestia era otra cosa pero no supe que era. En seguida agarro otra al mohada y eunhyuk se paro en seguida sabiendo lo que le vendría. Todos los demás se reian y animaban a carmen, asi que empeso a perseguirlo hacia la puerta y minutos después de que salieron un ruido nos preocupo; era algo que se había roto en el pasillo. Alguien chillo

Todos salimos y natu que apenas se había levantado fue detrás de nosotros parecía decepcionada. Al salir vimos que se había roto un tason grande y que el que chillo era ryeowook. Al ver lo que hicieron ellos empezaron a discutir y a hecharse la culpa el una a la otra sin parar, pero en medio de gritos y que carmen cambiara de idioma constantemente hiso que ninguno de los precentes entendiera lo que decían. Por otra parte ryeowook estaba a punto de llorar por su tason asi que solo se fue y yesung fue tras el.

Seohyon preocupada se metio en la pelea para detenerla, pero no se supo de que lado estaba, eunhyuk also una mano para señalar a carmen pero esta se la agarro y le hiso una llave tirando lo al piso; siwon salo de su cuarto asustado y corrió enseguida hacia carmen para quitársela de ensima a eunhyuk. Carmen parecio momentáneamente calmada cuando vio que natu hiba hacia ella pero la sujete por los hombros y no deje que se hacercara, había algo en ella que me dejo atonito y sin palabras, de donde sacaba tanta fuerza que incluso siwon tubo dificultad para separarla de eunhyuk

Siwi: que es lo que pasa?-estaba atonito igual que yo

Min: eh… nada-tube problemas para controlar mi vos asi que desvie la mirada de carmen y la situe en eunhyuk el cual se estaba sobando el brazo- eunhyuk limpia eso. Ya!

Hyuk: Ppero…?-este balboseo pero al verme se calmo un poco-ok, ya lo hago hyung!

Narración general

Todos inmediatamente se fueron dejando a eunhyuk en el suelo desolado. Se diriguieron de una ves a el comedor. Todos

Siwi: *risa* hyukie siempre el mas devil!-todos estaban riendo sin control pero no todos estaban al tanto de lo que paso

Cmen: natu por que esa cara?-esta le toco la mejilla y jalándolos un poco

Natu: *mente* porque es asi y no me hare siruguia

Onew: no entiendo. Le hablas como si esperaras que te responda –el las miraba confundido- y además porque no habla, no hemos hablado con ella antes, verdad?

Tenshi: esta muda pero dicen que es temporal

Min: temporal? Quien se los dijo?

Ellas estaban pensando como responder a eso, aunque tenshi no quiso responder al final y solo les quito importancia siguiendo dibujando tanquilamente con imnho mirando atentamente lo que dibujaba asombrado. Y en cuando toda su atención estuvo en ellas, natu se escabullo y se fue a caminar por el lugar sin rumbo alguno.

Mientras recorria todos los pasillos de eso lugar contaba todos las luces que estaban dañadas, aunque lo que mas la sorprendía era lo enorme que era ese lugar. Después de haber recorrido todos esos pasillos sin ver alguna puerta habierta se encontró con una de la cual procedían varias voces.

Natu se hacerco sin pensarlo, podía ver que habían unos tres chicos y toco la puerta cuando miraba y esta chirrio al moverse. Los tres chicos al oírlo fueron a ver quen había sido pero natu ya se había ido corriendo desapareciendo entre los pasillos mirando hacia atrás ocacionalmente para ver que no la siguieran hasta que escucho alguien que reprochaba muy enojado.

Volteo asustada pero se topo con eunhyuk que tenia que estar limpiando pero no lo hacia, solo estaba sentado en el suelo abrasando sus rodillas. Natu hiso un ruido de sorpresa al verlo y este solo le grito sin mirarla.

Hyuk: que? Si no les importa no quiero hablar con nadie, y mucho menos escuchar sermones de …

Este se volteo enojado y su semblante se fue suavizando al verme. Al parecer esperaba vr a cualquiera menos a mi, se apresuro a disculparse y natu solo le respondía con señas. El se puso a limpiar en seguida, natu se tiro al piso para ayudarlo sin importar cuantas veces el se lo impidiera hasta que accedió. La tarea se iso corta, el solo hablaba y desahogaba toda su frustración con natu; y repetía de vez en cuando, su infortunio por haberlo hecho trabajar.

Este seguía molesto y asustado por ella cuando las luces de todo el pasillo se apagaron. El grito sorprendido, lo estuvo más al oír el grito de otra persona a lo lejos. Sabía perfectamente quien era pero no entendía que hacia allí si estaba muy alegre con los demás. Todo se calmó y poco después se oyó otro grito también de carmen que corría en la dirección en la que estaban hyuk y natu.

Cmen. Ah! Quien toco mi cuello?-grito

Natu: *mente* es obio que yo no!

Cmen: *mente* natu no estoy para juegos…-se callo al oir paso detrás de ella y volvió a gritar- ah! No me gusta esto

…: *risa* que mal-se prendio un foco debajo del rostro- hola?

Hyuk: kyu! No vuelvas a asustarme asi!

Kyu: lo siento, pero es tan divertido que es inevitable

Poco después la luz volvió a encenderse y vimos que estaba donghae mirando con terror marcado en el rostro a kyuhyun.

Hae: no importa!-su sonrisa parecía más de incredulidad que de convencimiento- hyukie es tas

bien? Por que grito?

Hyuk: si, lo estoy!

Cmen: oh! El eunhae es real!

Natu: *mente* de que hablas Carmen?

Kyu se cansó y nos propuso que jugáramos con él y Carmen accedió enseguida y entusiasmada, natu al no decir nada Carmen la arrastro con ella.

Su cuarto era uno de los que estaban más arriba, en los últimos pisos pero aun asi no nos cansamos ni un poco, kyu estaba estupefacto con nuestra fortaleza. Al entrar lo que mas llamo su atención fue la enorme pantalla plana pegada a su pared y bajo esta una pila de juegos.

Cmen: wow! Natu es perfecta para ti!

Natu: *mente* por que?

Cmen: para que la rompas, igual que isiste con la de tu casa. Aunque no te acuerdes lo hiciste

Natu: *mente* no es cierto-negaba sin césar pero kyu solo las miraba con cautela y algo de diversión

Kyu: no hablaras en serio, o si?

Cmen: si es en serio, natu rompió la tele de sus padres porque la retaron…-natu aún seguía sin creerlo asique carmen se calló en seguida-

Dejamos de hablar sobre el desfortunio de natu, ya que ni ella se acordaba. Asique nos olvidamos de eso y empesaron a jugar carmen contra kyuhyun y natu observava desde atrás y le ayudaba de ves en cuando a carmen. Todo fue divertido para kyuhyun hasta qye carmen le gano, el le pidió la revancha pero para hacerlo mas interesante ellos empezaron a apostar, carmen tenia una idea algo extraña a decir verdad, pero conparado con mi aburrimiento no sonaba tan mal y mucho menos si ganaba kyu. Y su gran idea era:

Cmen: ya se! El que pierda será la mascota del que gane?!

Natu: *mente* eso es raro incluso para ti carmen, no? Y aun asi si pierdes tendrías que ser su…

Kyu: mascota? – kyu hablo de improviso, y mas fue su asombro a su respuesta- ok que asi sea y ni se te ocurra renunciar ahora!

El juego estaba bien reñido y con un golpe de suerte carmen le gano, y esta no guarda nada para ella asi que exclamo:

Cmen: eres mi mascota!- ella se paro y lo señalaba desde arriba como si fuese mas alta que el

Kyu: no exijo la revancha!

Cmen: no, ya eres mi mascota-esta se aserco a el para tocar sus cabellos despeinados

Kyu: no nada de eso. Quiero la revancha! Y tu no dijiste nada sobre una revancha solo que no podíamos renunciar- este tenia una sonrisa picara

Natu: *mente* eso es cierto, solo acordaron que no podían renunciar

Cmen: ok tendras tu revancha!

Ellos empezaron nuevamente su competencia estabes uno intentaba que el otro se distrajera mediante cosas que se lansaban y como varias ya habían golpeado a natu esta se levanto sin hacer suido y como un fantasma desapareció para seguir explorando el lugar que la tenia muy intrigada por su tamaño.

Bajo las escaleras en una exsalacion experimentando su nueva velocidad, dejo de correr al llegar a la planta baja donde eunhyuk y donghae la toman por sorpresa tapándole los ojos y uno de ellos, eunhyuk, le preguntaba con un tono divertido:

Hyuk: adivina quien soy!

Hae: eh…-eunhyuk iso un sonido para que se callara- estabien, pero creo que nunca te dira la respuesta

Hyuk: porque no?

Hae: al menos sabes a quien sujetas?

Hyuk: oh! Bueno creo que pasare toda la tarde con ella

Estos la encaminaban a algún lugar, y natu no hacia nada para detenerlos. Ellos hablaban entre si y hae le suplicara que la soltara cuando algo que los sorprendio iso que se detuvieran en seco, eunhyuk por la sorpresa retiro su mano de la cara de natu.

Hae: G-dragon? Oh que es lo que hacen aki, chicos?

Hyuk: wao! Que sorpresa hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos

Daesung: wao! Si a pasado tiempo, mírate estas viejo

Hyuk: no es cierto!

Daesung: y quien es esta linda chica… es en serio quien es y porque esta con ustedes?

G-dragon: oh! Que linda! Como te llamas?

Hae: se llama natu

G-dragon: aja. Y porque no dejas que hable?

Hae: es que no puede hablar

Tae: uh!? Tienen a una niña menor de edad y de paso esta muda. Esto es raro

G-dragon: *grita* deja de preocuparte y mira que tierna es- le peññizca los cachetes

Apenas que el dejo de hablar unas voces se hacían mas y mas fuertes provenientes de uno delos pasillos que como eran varios no sabían de donde venían, en unos minutos aparecieron tenshi siendo cargada por minho riendo y hablando, parecía que se habían hecho buenos amigos con el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos. Los dos se callaron al ver a los tres chicos que los miraban confundidos.

Taeyang: aish! Es que son mas?

Daesung: esto no creo que sea bueno.

Taeyang: no, no lo es. Debemos informarles a los…

Hyuk: no..

G-dragon: aih! No me digan que ya se encariñaron con las niñas.-el estaba preocupado pero no lo parecía mas bien estaba curioso por conocerlas- y como se llama ella

Tenshi. Mi nombre es… tenshi.- minho ya la había dejado en el suelo para que caminara por si misma

G-dragon: igual tenemos que informarlo, que hay de sus familias si están aki … debe haber alguien que este preocupados por ellas

++: no!

Daesug: no me digan que ahí mas que se …?

Min: no no no y no! Ni piensen que me quitaran a mi hija

Minho: no; no se las lleven. Nos hemos hecho cargo de ellas desde que llegaron

G-dragon: bien, haremos como ustedes quieran y no diremos nada sobre ellas pero… sungmin hyung sabes que tu estas procsimo a que te recluten van a venir y las verán a menos que las dejen en otro lugar para que otra persona a la que le tienen confianza las cuiden

Taeyang: bueno, fue por eso que vinimos en un principio; sungmin, eunhyuk, siwon , donghae y shindong son los que serán erclutados en una semana. Es mejor que arregles este asunto rápido solo te queda una semana, y minho dile a onew, key y a jonghyun que ellos también se van.

G-dragon: buena suerte, chao. Um hyung- hiso una reverencia a sungmin y se fue detrás de los otros dos

Todos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato que paresio mas una eternidad, y sungmin fue el primero en romper el silencio calmado pero con un poco de melancolía en su tono de voz.

Min: bueno no ahí mas que decir, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que vengan y aun tenemos tiempo para pensar. Aunque es cierto lo que dicen, estamos siendo muy egoístas, ellas tienen familias que deben estar muy preocupados…

Hyuk: no estas pensando en entregarlas verdad?

Min: hyukie, a veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan pero ahí que hacerlas

Natu: *mente* pero yo no se con quien ire

Tenshi: eso es… -todos voltearon a verla y supo que estaba hablando en voz alta y rápidamente cambio lo que hiba a decir- este… ahí un problema, natu no recuerda nada ni su familia ni sus amigos como esperan que este a gusto así…

Min: pero aun así…- se mordió los labios pensativo- igual no esta bien

Minho: pero yo no quiero alejarme de ellas

Tenshi: bueno, ustedes son… eh? Nos han tratado de maravilla y debo admitir que no me caían muy bien en un inicio, pero eso es por culpa de carmen…

Hae: porque?

Tenshi: desde que los vimos en la calle, ya sabía quiénes eran. Carmen está casi adicta a ustedes asi que no me agradaban pero ya no. Natu también los conocía…

hyuk: en serio? Eso es genial

min: si también lo pienso… pero suelta a mi hija!

Hyuk: ok!

Eunhyuk se alejó de natu mirando fijamente a sungmin con terror reflejado en sus ojos, pero luego solo sonrió con esa extraña mueca y sungmin no pudo evitar reír a causa de eso. Luego los mando a alistar sus cosas y a avisarle a los otros dos que también se iban. Minho se fue con tenshi cargada para ir a avisarle a los otros de su grupo.

Sungmin el tomo a natu, su "hija" según el, hacia algún lugar en los últimos pisos su cuarto al entrar estaba todo iluminado. Natu apenas vi los peluches fue hacia ellos, sungmin en ese momento se dedico a ordenar sus cosas aunque estaba preocupado por su anemia. Poco después termino y se tiro en su cama a ver que hacia natu, que no estaba haciendo nada solo veía cual de todos los peluches era el mas suave.

Min: ese es de donghae… bueno todos en realidad- natu solo also la vista hacia el y dejo el peluche en la cama- pero si quieres lo tomas, después de todo donghae también se va y no creo que lo dejen llevarse todos los peluches que tiene

Natu volvió a coger el peluche y se diriguio a donde estaba sungmin cunado la llamo con una seña

Min: oye, yo quería saber … es sobre una de tus amigas, carmen, en realidad. Es que en la mañana tenia… sus ojos estaban… sabes mejor olvídalo, no importa…-natu estaba pensativa mientras el hablaba

Natu: *mente* oh! El sabe, pero cuando se dio cuenta-sungmin se hiba a parar pero ella lo detuvo intentando que porsiguiera hablando

Min: ah?! Pero es una tontería, debe haber sido algo que imajine, después de todo no eh dormido en toda la noche. en serio quieres saber? –natu asintió – pero tu no podras responderme… carmen tenia los ojos de unos colores extraños, nunca lo había visto antes.

Natu se quedo quieta pensando como arreglar el problema para que olvidara eso sobre carmen, pero no encontraba algona solución, porque sobre todo su sed la estaba matando. Y como ya sabia una parte, sus colmillos empezaron a crecer y un gruñido salio de su garganta tensando sus musculos preparada para saltar sobre sungmin para morderlo pero, sungmin que había estado mirando sus manos confundido por como sonaba lo que decía lebanto la mirada y dio un brinco alejándose de natu que estaba parada frente a la cabecera de su cama mirándolo con sus ojos ardiéndole.

Min: tu… tu… ustedes, que es lo que son ustedes?

Natu: *mente* minie ya lo sabras…

Dicho esto se abalanso sobre sungmin mordiendo su cuello bebiendo su sangre hasta casi matarlo. Con el casi agonizando, natu ahora nerviosa por lo que hiso volvió a morderlo pero con intención de transformarlo en vampiro.

Bueno de todas maneras moriría pero después de eso volveria a pararse y parecer que estaba vivo, lentamente so corazón dejo de latir. Natu se quedo ahí en silencio solo pensando en como reccionaria cuando despertara, estaría enojado o no recordaría nada igual que ella, eran una que otra pregunta que surgia en su cabeza. Asi paso dos días hasta que un ligero movimiento del pecho de sungmin la abstrajo de su ensoñación, poco a poco sungmin se fue incorporando; se sento estaba confundido. Llevo su mano a su hombro justo donde lo había mordido natu pero mas fue su sorpresa al no sentir nada ya que el dia anterior se había serrado la herida.

La observo detenidamente por un instante, estaba respirando pesadamente pero era mas por instinto que por necesidad. Estaba bastante estupefacto recordando lo que paso dos días antes, estaba asustado y tartamudeaba, luego su voz se normaliso en cuanto se calmaba

Min: que? Porque me has mordido?- natu se asusto salio disparada de la cama y se quedo en una esquina temblando- ah! No, no, no, no quise gritarte, es que no entiendo que es lo que pasa ahora. Me siento extraño

Natu: *mente* es que ya había aguantado mucho tiempo la sed, no podía detenerme asi que te converti en vampiro…

Min: que? Estabas hablando?

Natu: *mente* si, pero solo porque que quiero que me escuches

Min: asi que me mordiste, no? Pero ahí algo que quisiera saber y como ahorra soy como tu, bueno tu me entiendes, carmen y tenshi también lo son?

Natu: *mente* si ellas fueron convertidas al mismo tiempo que a mi

Min: a … pues creo que eso explica bastante. Y como soy ahora vampiro no podré caminar bajo el sol, no?

Natu: *mente* mas o menos, creo… aunque podríamos intentar algo…

Le daría a beber su sangre a sungmin para probar tal y como había hecho Jafet con ellas, aunque al inicio le incomodo pero su sed era más fuerte. Y para probar su teoría fueron a la azotea, con la esperanza de que no se convirtiera en carbón, primero asomo su mano y luego ya estaba caminando muy alegremente por el techo asombrado por su nueva fuerza aunque la media en una forma bastante brusca; rompió varias tuberías.

Vajamon cuando se hubo oscurecido todo, los pasillos estaban muy silenciosos. Sungmin estaba mas que alegre aunque natu seguía algo melancolica por lo sucedido; poco después se escucho un grito de dolor y un forcejeo estruendoso que hiso que todos estuvieran alarmados. Encontraron a carmen con siwon sijeto por el cuello y bebiendo de su hombro; sungmin la carga y la empujo lejos de so dongsean el cual estaba desmayado talves por la cantidad de sangre que le habían bebido, en seguida lo llevamos a su cuarto sin que nadie mas supiera lo sucedido.

Una hora después ya estaba comiendo alegremente en el comedor con los demás, que por suerte ninguno de los presente se percato de la pequeña parte visible de la sicatris de su cuello, lo que era bueno. Pero lo que susedio no podía repetirse asi que, natu logro que tenshi desapareciera por un momento mientras minho y los otros dos de su grupo hiban a cenar.


End file.
